


Of Patience and Impossibility

by Nico_Weetch



Series: The Collected Tellings of Shigir and Other Changeling Folktales [4]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Changeling Folklore, Changeling Lore, Changelings, Gen, Pre-Series, Set in a time way before the battle of Killahead, Shigir, Shigir Ideale, Shigir Stories, original lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Weetch/pseuds/Nico_Weetch
Summary: The art of storytelling is very near and dear to changelings, as are stories surrounding their trickster folk hero Lord Shigir Ideale.In which it might or might not be a kiss-y story.Set in a time way before the battle of Killahead.





	Of Patience and Impossibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a3rie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a3rie/gifts).



> To a3rie, who is as gentle as they are strong.

The changelings were up in a tree scouting and spying on enemy troops. Though since it was the middle of the day, very little activity was happening within the camp.

The sun was comforting through the branches, and the illuminated glow it gave to the leaves were as mesmerizing as the birds singing and bouncing from bramble to branch.

Needless to say, this birthed a great deal of boredom. 

The polymorph and winged changeling, in more human forms, were idly tossing a pine cone between the two of them from their separate trees.

“If either of you drop that pinecone and give away our position-” warned Crumb, feeling the annoyance of not being able to smoke start to get the better of him.

“We’re fine.” assured the polymorph.

“We’ve done this before.” assured the other.

“There’s nothing comforting about that.” huffed Crumb, worrying his the lip of his pipe all the same.

“We have precautionary measures.” said the would be green one, with big human ears and spongey hair.

“Aye? Do yeh now?”

“Sure!” went the polymorph, “besides no one will pass through here in the middle of the day.”

“Keep your voices down!” bellowed Crumb louder than the pair of them combined.

The younger changelings jumped slightly, the polymorph missing his catch of the pinecone (which was thrown wonky like to begin with).

“Shite!” went the big eared one, who narrowed his eyes and pushed off the tree like a diver. In a flash of green, followed with an impressive twist to avoid a ray of sunlight, the changeling flashed into his troll winged form; catching the pinecone before it hit the ground.

Although his catch was spot on, he crashed all the same into another tree branch.

“A pinecone is nothing to burst into dust over!” reprimanded Crumb testily.

The winged changeling groaned, ribs feeling a sore despite being currently made of stone. A testament to the age of the tree he ran into.

“Your howling is bound to get attention more than us.” grumbled the winged one.

The polymorph snickered under his whiskers.

“That’s it. Both of you, same tree.”

“But, we’ll see more if-” started the polymorph.

“Now. Over here.”

The green changeling’s wings folded sadly as he climbed up the rest of the way in his troll form. Rejoining the polymorph he offered to help glide him over to the other tree where Crumb was.

Regrouped all to the same tree, and settled, in their human forms, the boredom returned with a vengeance.

The two younger changelings almost started tossing the pinecone between them again (despite the short distance), but one look from Crumb halted all of that.

“Just cause it’s the daytime doesn’t mean we can be any less careless then how we are at night. If anything we ought to be more mindful.”

“But _nothing’s_ happening.” said the polymorph.

“Which is the prelude to something happening.”

The polymorph made a face, and out of Crumb’s eye sight, slowly bonked his head against the tree.

“How about a story then? It’ll pass the time, and it’d make tossing a pinecone seem less,” the polymorph glanced over to his fellow young changeling who was trying to spin the pinecone on his finger. “appealing.”

The changeling fumbled with the pinecone and nearly dropped it again when he looked over at Crumb to see his opinion on a potential story. He smiled with the smallest hint of sheepish apology.

Crumb let lose a long heavy sigh. “ _Fine_. Fine.” Crumb swished his pipe from one side of his mouth to the other, and gave his face a scratch. The older changeling racked his mind for an idea of what to speak of.

The anticipating faces of the younger changelings started to slack the more they waited for Crumb. For a moment, they even started to wonder if Crumb forgot.

Just how old was Crumb?

The big eared one was just about to restart some sort of pinecone shenanigan when Crumb finally cleared his throat. “Fine.”

“It occurred during the day like today,” started Crumb drawing the two changelings in almost instantly, “While Shigir was fulfilling his courtly duties to Le Fay.

“The Lord Shigir and other members of Le Fay’s court awaited Her audience in the vast hall.

“A beautiful hall of underground wonders. Within, pulsating bioluminescent arches and supports that held up a ceiling of mother of pearl, and diamond. The ceiling gave off the illusion it could shift and move on its own due to the underground lake above it - this casted aquatic shadows all about the hall.

“The gathered membered of Le Fay’s court, our hero included, waited and waited for a disturbingly long time. Murmurs started to grow about the hall.

“What could be taking their Queen so long?

“Did something become of their Pale Lady adorned in malachite and copper?

“Our hero, however, was more bored than worried. After all, should anything had happened to their Queen - Shigir was confident he would have heard about it.

“Thus he tried to entertain the other members of the court, and himself, with a showmanship of what he could do with his trusty crook.

“At one point he even spotted the beautiful volcanic Ohou smiling his way.”

The young changelings groaned under the hot sun.

“This isn’t a some lovey kiss-y story is it?” asked the polymorph.

The other young changeling attempted to look equally indifferent.

“Whelps. You’ll be thankful to have some softness in your tales someday.” grumbled Crumb readjusting his seated position in the tree. “But no, this isn’t a _lovey kiss-y_ story.” For a split second Crumb thought he saw a bit of disappointment in one of the changeling’s expressions. Though perhaps he imagined it. “Regardless Ohou is part of this story.”

“Alright.” said the polymorph.

“Fair.” said the other.

Crumb snorted and knocked his pipe against the branch he was sitting on, and decided to take the risk of filling his pipe with herbs, and lighting it.

“At this point Ohou and Shigir were fresh in their friendship, anything more was the stuff of other stories to come. Regardless, Shigir was pleased to see his showmanship bring a smile on Ohou’s face, to which Shigir vaulted himself over to Ohou and asked with a deep bow, ‘Deadly Ohou, it’d be an honor to display a fight with you.’

“Ohou raised a brow, and tossed back some of her obsidian hair, the light of the-

“Cmon!” said the polymorph

“Shh!” shushed the other changeling nearly threatening to chuck the pinecone at the polymorph’s head.

“Worse than whelp! Aren't you at least a century old by now?"

The two young changelings shared a look. A look that still believed a century to be a very, very long time.

At this Crumb sighed and pinched his nose "Either of you interrupt me again and I’ll kick you both out of this tree-” he pointed his pipe to the big eared changeling, “With yer wings tied too.”

The pair of them settled down, and Crumb readjusted himself while mumbling to himself about adolescents and youths. Mature enough to kill, yet immature enough to squirm over the concept of companionship and love.

There was a tragedy there, but Crumb was too numb and old to want to notice it. For Crumb had already seen many young changelings come and go.

“So Ohou turned to our hero and said, ‘If it would please Le Fay’s waiting Court I can’t see why not.’

“Shigir grinned wide with his sparkling teeth, ‘To please Le Fay, of course.’

“And so the two made space for themselves about the hall, the other interested members of the Pale Lady’s Court standing to the side to watch.

“The human cousin who ever described fighting as a dance must have snuck in, or have seen Shigir and Ohou fight together to have thought of such a phrase. For when these two changeling’s fought and sparred, it was as mesmerizing as a crystal caught in the sun, or the swooping formation of birds.

“Not many can keep up with the swiftness of Shigir, not many can keep to the pace of his shifting mind. But Ohou was _not_ many, and a fearsome warrior of her own right.

“And as the sparring heated, so did Ohou’s steps - for it is said she is so fierce she leaves trails of lava in her wake. This is the testament to steady Ohou’s speed.

“Rarity upon rarity, they were near even.

“The watchers of Le Fay’s court, did indeed enjoy the show. However, the members of the court, over time, started to grow concerned. For if the two kept sparring the court members feared the hall itself would begin to crack under their pressure.

“It was at this moment a changeling dared step to get in the middle of their sparring. Risking their own beheading. This unknown half-breed caught their clashing weapons mid blow. Shigir’s crook in one hand, and Ohou’s club in the other.

“The pair of them gasped when the half-breed buckled their knees. But when the half-breed lifted their head, their eyes were blackened and their pupils a golden copper.

“This half-breed was under the call of the Pale Lady, their Name being used for Her deeds and use. From this possessed changeling our Eldritch Queen spoke.

“ ‘Little lambs. I know you have been waiting for me. Though to destroy my hall while you wait is not a safe courtly practice.’

“Shigir and Ohou dropped their weapons, and instantly took a knee. The rest of the members of the Eldritch Queen’s court did so as well.

“ ‘Forgive us great Queen we merely wished to entertain your court.’ said Ohou.

“ ‘And indeed you have, lamb. Without your court’s Queen.’

“ ‘It was my idea!’ said Shigir, daring to lift their head if only for a moment. Though one look at the possessed half-breed, and feeling the energy emitting off of them was enough for our hero to lower their head once more.

“ ‘Oh Shigir, I have no doubt that it _was_ your idea.’ smiled the possessed changeling in a way that made the whole court shudder. ‘It is for this reason that I will now give you an impossible task. Otherwise your title will be revoked.’

“ ‘But-!’ started Ohou, the ever steady, who saw the unfairness in the intentionally impossible.

“However.

“It is never a good thing to invoke the full attention of the Pale Lady. Especially when you only have yourself to offer.

“But with that interruptive outburst, Ohou invoked all of the Pale Lady’s attention. And with it, the presence her watchful eye emits.

“Steady Ohou’s head lowered all the more from the weight of the possessed changeling’s gaze. And they were only possessed! Imagine the full force! Imagine,” Crumb leaned forward to the young changelings, “and shudder.

“ ‘Yes, lamb?’ said the Pale Lady, forcing the possessed changeling to lift their hand. Ohou felt her tongue freeze in her mouth. ‘What do _you_ have to say in this? From what authority do you speak up so abruptly?’ Ohou felt the lightning want to shift forms. ‘You who are just as guilty as he? Except, you, lamb, have no titles like Shigir does to be revoked.’ Ohou couldn’t see the possessed changeling’s hand reaching closer towards her horns, but the mental image she fabricated was much worse. ‘You, _lamb_ , can have your life revoked.’ ” Crumb leaned forward, stretching his own hand towards the young changelings. “ ‘You, lamb, can be _unmade_.’ ”

“No!”

Crumb paused, and he and the big eared changeling looked at the polymorph. The polymorph quickly placed his hands over his mouth, turning a light shade of pink. He anticipated a sort of judgmental comment, but none came.

“Is _exactly_ what our hero said.” nodded Crumb leaning back against the branch with a long drag of his pipe. The younger changelings looked at each other, worried. After all, it’s never a good thing to openly contradict the Eldritch Queen. Favorite or not.

“Our hero, Lord Shigir, placed his crook between Ohou and the possessed changeling, and with the bend, pushed Ohou out of the way as Shigir stepped in front. Teeth glinting as though caught by the sun’s rays. Shigir bowed low before our Eldritch Queen, bowed until his forehead touched his knee.

“ ‘No?’ said the Pale Lady, “ _No_??’

“ ‘That is to say.’ spoke our silver tongued hero, ‘Yes. In a roundabout peculiar way.’

“The possessed changeling lowered their hand and stood regally before Shigir. ‘Is this a trick, Shigir?’

“ ‘That, my Queen, is very possible. I shall say yes, but I’ll also say no. For on one hand it is a trick, on the other, a solution.’

“Shigir’s bowed head pressed harder against his own knee at the weight of the Pale Lady’s gaze. The copper in the possessed changeling’s eyes glinting all the more. ‘Very well. Explain on. You have my attention, Lord.’

“ ‘I shall take on Your impossible task, and most humbly request Ohou to take on the impossible task as well. Should we fail, I still lose my title, and Ohou still loses her life. A no, and a yes fulfilled at You Highnesses pleasure.’

“Our Eldritch Queen stared, and considered Shigir’s looping silver tongued words. One might even say She was amused.

“ ‘And should you both succeed, where will be Ohou’s added punishment for speaking out?’ asked the Pale Lady, as She is one who forgets nothing.

“Ohou almost spoke with a gasp, but Shigir was quick, and with a twist of his crook Shigir stole Ohou’s famed club. ‘As payment, and sacrifice, the life of this club.’ said Shigir, ‘Ohou cannot use it evermore.’

“Our Queen looked down at the presented club, and at Ohou who quickly forced her eyes away. The anguish of losing such a prized club did not go unseen by the Pale Lady.

“ ‘Very well, Lord Shigir. I accept these terms, and this deal.’ And the possessed took the presented club in their hands. The blackness in the changeling’s eyes oozed past like tears. The pupils of possessed copper glinted like starlight. And the club, Ohou’s club, was set aflame for the whole hall, and all of Le Fay’s court to see.

“The court bowed their head all the more, not a breath was made, and the ashes and dust of the club grew in a pile at the changeling’s feet.

“ ‘Stand Lord Shigir. Stand Ohou.’ said our Queen. And they obeyed. The possessed changeling pressed their fingers into Shigir and Ohou’s foreheads. Placing the impossible task in their heads directly so no other Half-breed or court member could learn the deed, and help. ‘This is your task. Fulfill it.’

“Our heroes gasped, and bowed low, their foreheads glowing as if touched by fire. When the task was finished being placed in their heads, Shigir and Ohou bowed deeply to their Queen.

“The possessed changeling waved their hand, and the blackness oozing out of their eyes, the copper glint fading. And when all traces of the Pale Lady was gone, the changeling crumbled to the floor.

“Some members of the court came to the changeling’s aid. Our hero squatted before the changeling, pinching their chin. He ignored their apologizes.

“ ‘You did your duty, it’s all anyone can do.’ was all Shigir said before helping the changeling on their way.

“With that our hero turned to Ohou who crouched over the ashes of what was once her club. The story of which, is for another time.

“ ‘Do you scorn me, Ohou?’ asked our hero.

“Ohou looked into the ashes, and then to Shigir. ‘No. It was said the club would save me, and it did. As did you, Lord Shigir. To that,’ Ohou bowed before our hero. ‘I owe you.’

“Shigir nodded back. ‘Indeed.’ And lowered his crook to help Ohou off her knees.‘But Please. My title can be revoked at any moment, and you can be undone. You, Ohou, can address me as Shigir.’

“Ohou smiled, and was about to bow again, but was stopped by Shigir’s crook. ‘The next time we bow, let it be for when the task is complete.’ and Shigir hooking Ohou along with his crook, rushed out of the vast hall.

“The two would exit the realm of the Other, and emerge out of a shadow on a hillside.

“It was just after mid-day, and the shadows would start to grow long in a few more hours.

“ ‘This task is impossible Shigir!’ said Ohou, unhooking herself in frustration.

“Away from the court Shigir adopted a more relaxed nature, and struck his usual pose of leaning against his crook. ‘But with enough incentive, anything is possible! With the right determination,’ Shigir jumped and balanced himself on his crook mightily, ‘we can do anything!’

“Ohou, was not amused by this, and started peering her eyes over the hillside. ‘No one can kill a Vulpcròstag.’

“Shigir ignored this and hummed as he scoped the area from atop his crook. From his hight he saw over the hills, and between a pair of mounds was a marsh like body of water.  
“ ‘Do you smell that?’ Asked Ohou.

“ ‘Yes! It’s where he must go!’

“ ‘The Vulpcròstag doesn’t smell!’

“ ‘Sssh. Stop saying that. You’ll alert others what we might be up to. We don’t want the…” Crumb glanced at the troll camp they were supposed to be keeping an eye on, and made his decision, “the trolls to know what we’re up to. The wind carries many things, and many messages. And this was a task given to us directly by the Pale Lady.’

“Ohou nodded, and continued sniffing the air. Her brow furrowed as her nose started to point in the direction Shigir was looking; towards the marsh.

“When Ohou looked up at Shigir, it was as though he was waiting for her to say something. His bright teeth glinting even in the shadow.

“ ‘The smell is coming from there.’ Ohou said matter of factly.

“ ‘Excellent! Quick, change forms and I’ll vault us over.’

“And they did so. Though no matter what form Ohou is in, it’s always as volcanic and beautiful as rich earth.” A wistful look came over Crumb, it lingered, and left like the change of wind. Like the eyes of someone remembering an old love, and forcing themselves to push said thoughts away.

Crumb continued,“It took Shigir three vaults to arrive at the marshland. With long waving cattails, and reeds so tall that even you,” crumb pointed to the big eared lanky changeling, “even you could get lost in!

“The stench that blew through the tall reeds was that of dead fish, and mud.

“Small crabs would scuttle either into the water or to hide under the rocks where Shigir and Ohou walked.

“The two of them walked around the body of water, listening to the rise and fall of the tide. While Shigir looked ahead, Ohou looked down while they walked, to avoid getting her feet stuck in the mud. Though in doing so, noticed that all the crabs would scuttle towards the same direction.

“Silently she tapped Shigir’s shoulder to bring his attention to it as well.

“Silently, they kept walking, and they watched the crabs.

“By the time they circled back to the place they first arrived, Shigir and Ohou both came to the same conclusion. The crabs were somehow the answer.

“For you see, it is said, in old bodies of water, older than most trees, and the most bleached white bones. There is a guardian that watches over these old places. And this guardian, knows of other guardians. And those guardians know other guardians.

“It became clear to Shigir and Ohou that these little crabs are the sentries to the marsh, and were dictating the steps the half-breeds have taken. And what they were doing.

“The two changelings nodded, and stepped on, and when they spotted a crab scuttling away, they started to follow it.

“When the crab would notice it would try and peer off into another direction, and that is when either Ohou or Shigir would notice another crab taking on the responsibility to scuttle towards the guardian. And the two changelings would follow that crab.

“This would go on for sometime, until the two half-breeds were waist high in marsh water.

“For a moment it seemed as though our heroes lost sight of the crab sentry, but Ohou’s ears were sharp.

“ ‘Quiet your steps Shigir, listen.’

“And our hero halted. And they listened. They heard the lapping of the waves, the beating wings of an ibis cleaning itself, the wind as it made the reeds and cattails whistle. Perplexed Shigir furrowed his brows. But Ohou was most certain of her ears.

“And without much warning, she stole Shigir’s crook and dived into the water.

“Shigir, shocked and impressed, followed after her.

“Ohou swam in the murky marsh water and came upon the crab she was looking for. It was tiny, and in its pincers was a small fiddle, of which it played news to the guardian.

“Ohou reached back with Shigir’s crook, so our hero can clasp it, and flung Shigir forward to make contact with the guardian and crab.

“This worked.

“However, it worked a little too well.

“Interrupting the crab’s fiddle song, movement in the water followed. And soon Shigir began to realize that what he had bumped into was more than just an underwater rock. Slowly, the rock opened, and reviled itself to be massive jaws thrice the size of Shigir, even when he sat upon his crook!

“This was the marsh’s guardian. This was The Great Toarg!

“A monstrous lizard creature, slow moving, with stead slitted eyes. Bubbles streamed from its scaled nose, and sound emitted from deep from it’s wide expanding throat.

“As the guardian shifted the water level of the marsh adjusted itself to compensate Torag’s form.

“Shigir nearly lost himself to the water current as Torag moved, and desperately swam back to meet with Ohou, the two of them holding onto the crook, and breaching the surface.

“They gasped twice.

“Once for air, and twice at the sight of Torag’s eye staring down at them.

“ ‘Who disturbs my rest, and interrupts my sentries?’ Torag bellowed through the waters.

“The ibis took to the sky, the frogs abandoned the water, the reeds dared not whistle no mater how much the wind blew.

“Shigir and Ohou shared a look, and very much contemplated the wiseness of their actions.

“ ‘I do, O Torag. I Lord Shigir Ideale!

“ ‘As do I! Ohou!’

“ ‘What do the creatures of the Mistress of Shadow want with I?’ bellowed Torag, causing waves with his vowels.

“The two changelings grasped for some floating wood just to stay afloat.

“ ‘We seek guidance O guardian! The whereabouts of a friend of yours!’

“ ‘Why should I do such a thing? There are so few of us guardians left? What purpose do you have with us?’

“ ‘We are under orders of an imposable task!’ said Ohou.

“ ‘Oh?’ bellowed Torag, who started to laugh. ‘Then your tricks are numbered.’

“ ‘Maybe so.’ grinned Shigir, ‘But if it is all the same to you, we shall try what we can to accomplish the task!’

“ ‘Very well. I shall hear your questions, and give guidance. And later I shall enjoy hearing of your deaths.’

“Ohou and Shigir shared looks, but kept to their course. Shigir tried to sit on top of the driftwood, so to have more mobility and give his words flourish.

“ ‘Great Torag we seek that which is un-killable. And to kill that which Death favors as their child.’

“Torag was quiet for some time. And Ohou lowered her head into the water behind the driftwood, as if fearing her expression might give something away.

“ ‘That is some task the pair of you must share. Though I think the promise of your death is quiet a bargain for such information. Very well Shigir, I shall give you the knowledge you seek.

“And so the Great Torag told the two changelings how to find the Vulpcròstag.

“That they needed to follow the marsh’s water way to the North, and head West, until the surrounding trees were at their oldest. From there follow the sun until the sun is hidden completely by the canopy of trees. Then, entwine foxfire moss to form a circle. Dance about the circle, once counter to the sun’s path, then towards.

“Continue this, until the foxfire moss begins to glow, and set it on fire.

“Shigir and Ohou followed the Great Torag’s directions to the letter.

“Together they danced about the foxfire, sometimes La Cambiatella - a dance of shifting forms where one is troll the other is human, and with each touch of the hand they shift. Ever opposites, yet untied. Other times it would be a dance of their own invention; where they’d slide towards and away each other. Getting as close as possible without touching, while singing, ‘Taroo ollie ollie ! Taroo olei olai !’

“The moss would glow its brightest when they harmonized. And upon holding their last note the two half-breeds set fire to the foxfire moss.

“An acidic green glow grew and grew, and the half-breeds stepped back. The fire grew so large it nearly set the canopy on fire. The sound of popping pinecones filled the air, as branches began to give off the oder of being singed. Flecks of burnt bark glowed like fireflies.

“Shigir looked at Ohou, who’s eyes glowed like lava. And Ohou looked at Shigir, who’s teeth sparkled like starlight.

“Their task a step closer to being complete. Silently, they nodded to each other, and squeezed the other’s hand for reassurance. Should this next trick work…well…

“The towering green flame began to part like a curtain, and Shigir and Ohou let go of the other’s hands.

“Beyond the curtain of flame stepped forth the Vulpcròstag, a daughter of Death. A creature as tall as two elks, with a crown of horns, and a long bushy tale with ringlet markings, and pointed ears, with matching pointed nose. The stories are mixed for some say Vulpcròstag announces the arrival of Death, where others say Vulpcròstag announces the passing of Death.

“ ‘Who seeks me?’ said the Vulpcròstag without moving their mouth. Exiting the circle of flames, the Vulpcròstag’s steps rang like tolling bells. ‘Aren’t you the children of the Mistress of Shadows? That Eldritch Queen of twilight and things between?

“ ‘Aye, that is us.’ puffed up Shigir lowering his crook.

“ ‘How intriguing. And what, pray tell, do you want with me?’

“ ‘Great Vulpcròstag, we are under orders to obtain something of yours.’

“ ‘All that I own is myself.’ said Vulpcròstag. ‘And I cannot die, little half-breed.’

“Ohou nodded, ‘And that is well understood O Vulpcròstag! For to kill you would be impossible, and we- are on an impossible task.’

“ ‘How sad.’ said Vulpcròstag. ‘Then it seems your journey ends here. At my feet.’

“ ‘Indeed.’ stepped up Shigir, who pitched his crook into the earth, looking as though to vault from it and attack. But instead he balanced himself to sit on top of it, to stay at eye level with the Vulpcròstag, ‘However, perhaps we can strike a bargain. For it isn’t _our_ want to try and kill the un-killable, and our Queen expects a token of your body. But there are more ways to achieve a part of someone than killing them.’

“The Vulpcròstag raised their head reverently, the sound of large tolling bells followed her motion. ‘How interesting. Yes, this is true.’ 

“ ‘We were wondering,’ said Ohou, ‘if perhaps you might be interested in striking a deal with us Great Vulpcròstag. From then, we will each be in your debt. Two boons for the price of one.’

“ ‘And what do you want from me? I only have myself.’ said Vulpcròstag ‘I am, only, myself.’

“Ohou and Shigir exchanged looks, and steadied the growing excitement in their chest, of a trick going their way.

“ ‘We were hoping, perhaps you can give a part of yourself too us.’ said Ohou, she lifted her dark hair that reflected the light of the embers that floated through the air, ‘I too only have myself to give. If my Queen wishes, all I can offer is myself to be unmade. But I do have parts of me. Like my hair that I can give away.’

“Vulpcròstag looked on with sympathy in their eyes. ‘A part of me to give?’

“ ‘Perhaps a horn? Or a lock of hair from your bushy tail?’ offered Shigir. ‘The closer the body part is to your heart the better.’

“Vulpcròstag began to laugh, like when one understands a joke minutes after it was initially said. ‘Oh I do like this idea! I admire your wit and craft half-breeds. Perhaps I shall offer up one of my horns to your cause. Hoho two boons for the price of one. But first, your Names.’

“Ohou and Shigir’s hearts sank a little, for only the Pale Lady and their true parents knew of a changeling’s real Name.

“ ‘Of that’ said Ohou sadly, ‘we can not give.’

“ ‘Then how shall I call upon you to answer your part of the boon? I may enjoy tricks, but I do not like to be tricked.’

“ ‘Our blood!’ proclaimed Shigir, ‘If you drink a bit of our blood you can call us through that!’

“Vulpcròstag hummed thoughtfully at this, and finally agreed. ‘Very well. In the meantime what do you call yourselves? What are you called?’

“ Ohou stepped forward and presented Shigir, ‘This is the famed messenger of the Mistress of Shadow, Lord Shigir Ideale! The First!’

“ Shigir slipped off his crook and with a flourish presented Ohou, ‘This is the Great Ohou, Ohou the Steady, of Ash and titles yet to come!’

“Vulpcròstag lowered their head and the tolling of bells were heard again. Slowly the creature lowered itself to the ground.

"With the sharp end of Shigir's crook, the two half-breeds pricked themselves and bestowed to the Vulpcròstag their blood. 

" ‘Very well.' said Vulpcròstag the deal made, 'To retrieve one of my horns, you must kiss the ivory and strike it three times. Then you must wait for the passing phase of one moon.’

“The changelings nodded. It was Shigir who delivered the kiss, and Ohou, with her great strength, that struck thrice against Vulpcròstag with Shigir’s crook. What remained, was the hardest part of all. The wait. 

"For a full moon's phase they waited, doubt and hunger creeping never too far. To sustain themselves Shigir and Ohou would drink the morning dew from the grass, and cook rats and vermin over the foxfire moss. And watched Vulpcròstag’s deathly still form. There was a time the sound of Vulpcròstag’s bells became almost too unnerving for our hero. But Ohou wasn't called Ohou the steady for nothing, and would reach out to Shigir.

" 'You must find the patience. Or it will be both our undoing.' 

"Our hero listened to Ohou's words, and took to challenging himself with how long he could balance himself on his crook. 

"Just when time was about to start loosing its sense- Pop! Out fell Vulpcròstag’s horn with the smallest and daintiest of bell chimes.

"The two changelings rejoiced merrily, and even the Vulpcròstag smiled at their cheer. 

"They decided to celebrate with a dance, a dance set to the beat of Vulpcròstag’s tolling bell sounds. Where with every bell strike a pose was struck. And alternatively they would move as much as they could between the tolling of the bells. 

“With this done the three of them bowed deeply to the other with great reverence, and the two changelings set off to return to the Pale Lady’s court, while the Vulpcròstag re-entered into the flaming circle of fox-fire moss.

“Ohou and Shigir would then present the horn to the Pale Lady, who was most impressed by the completion of such a task. Pleased by yet another display of the wit of her creations and children.

“The threat of titles and lives removed from over their heads. The Pale Lady even offered Ohou a chance to achieve a title of her own, by entering into the Pale Lady’s private guard. This of course would mean more interactions with Shigir down the road.

“At such a thought our hero turned Ohou, when they were in private once more, and said ‘Perhaps, this is the start of a friendship, Ohou.’

“ ‘Perhaps.’ said steady Ohou, lifting her chin. ‘There is potential.’

“From that bargain with the Vulpcròstag on it is said, because of this bargain, when the bells of Vulpcròstag are heard Shigir and Ohou are never too far behind. Nor any half-breed for that matter.” finished Crumb.

And as though on cue, the bells of the troll camp they were spying on began to ring and echo. Perhaps it was a call to a meeting within the troll camp. Perhaps it was a call to a meal.

Regardless the three changelings that hid in the tree smiled at the sound of the bells, and laughed, and laughed.

And when their laughter died down, and the bells continued ringing the polymorph leaned forward, squinting. "Wait a second...it's the middle of the day though."

Crumb and the other changeling shared looks, and looked towards the troll camp more intently. All three pairs of eyes, glowed like coals within the shadows of the trees. 


End file.
